My View of Heaven
by StarStorm199
Summary: This is what happens when you think of Heaven too much.... you write about it! or at least your view I wrote this to see how much you guys would like it. I think it's a great piece so please review and read it. Thank you so much!


My View of Heaven…

My View of Heaven…

* * *

When you die, I feel that heaven is a place up in the clouds, that an angel comes and gets you and flies you up, as you go, you are leaving earth and you can see it not far off. Once you get to the top, the angel will put you in a line of other souls. You wait in line to get to the gate keeper. He will then find your name and look through your life in a small book that is the color of your soul. If you pass, he lets you through the gate, but if you fail, you are sent to the devil himself.

Let's say you pass; you go through the golden gate that is taller than anything you have seen. Once you pass through, a sensation will come to your back as you feel something come out but it's not painful. Beautiful white wings will hang at your sides from now on.

When you look around you see others like you, having the wings at their sides. But it's like your walking on clouds or a mist you could say. It feels as hard as gravel yet you can't see it, only that of mist. There are trees there though; it's like Earth only on the clouds. As you walk around, there is a park and houses but no tall buildings. It's covered in trees and bushes though. There are schools for the children who are either born in heaven or died at a young age. And there is a spot in the center of the clouds, a fountain. As you stare into the water, you think of a love one you left behind. The water ripples and you see that person and what they are doing right now.

And if you have lost someone in the past before, they will wait at this spot to find you. They know once you have passed on because of this fountain but they are happy you lived a well life. In the world above the clouds, you have your house already for you. It appears once you choose the spot you want to live. The mist will come up from that spot and form into your dream house. Everything you have ever wanted. And for jobs, well, you can either train to become an angel or just something you wanted to do when you were alive.

If you choose to train, it takes a long time to be approved but it's worth it once you become an angel. They send you on jobs most of the time so you can't be home for a long time. You fly down to earth and go to the place that you were supposed to go, taking a cat, dog, any animal, or person. You wait till they pass usually, and then there soul comes out and you take them to heaven. But on special occasions, there might be a time when you take the whole body too. The person experiences the same thing you had to go through and you might have to leave quickly or you can stick around for a bit.

When a loved one is dieing, that is when God allows a family member who is an angel to get that loved one. If no love one is an angel, another angel will get them but sends them to the front of the line for a special pass.

There is a library in the world above the clouds. The library has books of the ones on earth and other things that didn't exist there. And then there is a back room, where once you enter, everyone you saw on the outside is gone. The room becomes a white place with book shelves and a white door that closes and looks like it's not there. Each book on it has a name and what has been done. There are books of your family members and of you. You could pick on up that had your name and a subject like when you were nine you learned how to play basketball for the first time. You feel the happiness you felt at the time and you get to watch it in the book. There are also ones of your bad times too though.

Once you come out, everything is back to the way it was before.

At night, the sky is more beautiful than it was on Earth. The stars are bigger since you are closer and the night is not just black, you can see streams of purple, blue, and even red! Every day that you have in heaven will be added to a book the white room. The book never ends and only begins once you die. It is filled with what you felt the first time you came and the sadness you felt watching someone else's family member leave. The anger you felt when you got made and the happiness you spend most day doing when you are with a family member. And even if you are in heaven, children can be born from you and either live in heaven as full angels, or be sent to a mother back on Earth. It is your choice, but most pick to send them to Earth, so that they know what it was like to live.

But this is my view of heaven, and I hope that when I die, that I will get this dream of heaven; that it will be like this and maybe even more to it.

My View of Heaven…

This is something i wrote a while ago. It's only a poem but i wanted to put it up on here. I have many more poems that i wish to put up and i will try to figure out how to do that. Otherwise, please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
